


what happens at band camp (doesn't stay at band camp)

by haydenmd



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band Camp, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: charles xavier has the best (mutant friendly) band camp in the country. so when it comes time to invite some teachers for staff, his thoughts turn to the kids he taught himself all those years ago. scott summers and jean grey come back to xavier's band camp to conduct and bring their husband with them.hopefully this summer isn't just a bunch of drama, no matter how much it's shaping up to be just that.





	what happens at band camp (doesn't stay at band camp)

**Author's Note:**

> _loosely_ inspired by the 'camp xavier' au by pencilscratchins on tumblr. i say loosely as they're completely different aus, but it was their comic(?) that inspired me to do this. but i decided band camp instead of summer camp. why? because i am a band nerd. 
> 
> i'm playing with canon & this is all a silly au anyways so don't @ me about characterizations & how the teams are set up & all that shit.

logan howlett sat in the same spot he had been for the past hour, watching the brats go by. just because this is where he met the two who would turn out to be his husband and wife doesn't mean he liked being the one to check the students in.

logan looked at the kid who approached the desk. “name, instrument, and campus, bub.”

“robert drake, tenor saxophone and bassoon. on the high school campus.”

he raised an eyebrow at the kid. two instruments? didn’t they have the students pick one or the other for camp?

“no bassoonist signed up. i said i’d do it, as long as i still got to play tenor on at least one song,” robert said, seeming to pick up on logan's unspoken question.

well, that made sense. at least, as much sense as anything else at a mutant band camp can.

“alright bub, you've been checked in. here’s your key. room 226 in grizzly.”

“okay, thanks mister,” he squinted at the name tag charles had forced logan to wear, “logan.”

logan growled at that—he hated being called mister. luckily, his husband came to his rescue.

“we’re changing out. go explore campus or get coffee or whatever and i’ll check in these guys for an hour,” scott says and logan swears he could kiss the man. however, he refrains. he wouldn’t want to be unprofessional right in front of all the kids. he’d just have to thank him later.

scott sat down in logan’s place, looking at the next student. “Name, instrument, and campus please.”

“laura kinney, trombone, junior campus.”

“oh, a junior high camper,” scott shuffled the papers around to find the list for the younger campers. “here you are, laura. room 314 on the third floor of hall polar. have a wonderful time at camp!”

this process continued on and on until noon.

“alright, that’s everybody—”

“wait!” a couple of boys came up to the desk, panting from running.

“i told you we’d be late if we stopped for breakfast!” one of them, the bleach blond, said.

the other rolled his eyes. “and i told you that we’d be fine because scotty boy here would be running the check in desk and he tends to stay a little late for stragglers like us.”

“if it isn’t remy lebeau,” scott said, shaking his head. remy had been doing his first year at camp when scott was doing his last year.

“it is. how’s it going,  _ chéri _ ? i heard you were staff this year, congratulations. can't wait to be in your band.”

scott ignored the question, rolling his eyes behind his thick shades. “c’mon remy, you know the drill. demonstrate for your friend.”

“well scotty boy, remy lebeau for check in. tenor sax in the high school ensemble.”

“thank you.” scott handed remy a key, not bothering to say the room number as no doubt remy knew his room after staying in it for seven summers in a row. he turned to the other, “name, instrument, and campus please.”

“st john allerdyce. percussion. high school.”

“alright st john, it appears that you are in room 228 on floor two of hall grizzly. you lucked out in suitemates, meaning you'll only have one. the room next to yours only has one person in it.”

john didn't really know what to make of that, but he supposed that it was a good thing.

remy grabbed his arm, pulling him back, “let’s go john, before we’re late for opening ceremonies. if we’re late for those, xavier’s going to bite me.”

scott watched the boys run off as he grabbed the clipboard that had everyone listed, with all the people who showed up highlighted.

pushing his sunglasses up, scott started walking towards the auditorium. he had to prepare for one of the skits.

why did he let xavier talk him into this again?. finally his duties for the morning were over. all that was going to happen for the rest of the day would be opening ceremonies—were he would have to do a skit about rules—and the music he was here for.

“welcome students, both new and old, to the eleventh annual xavier’s band camp!” said a bald man as he wheeled onto the stage. cheers rang out amongst the crowd. “yes, yes, cheer all you want, i know you’re all excited to be back.”

john and remy snuck in through the back, trying to remain quiet as to not get caught. unfortunately, xavier seemed to always know when people were late.

“remy, how nice of you to join us. oh, and i see you brought a friend. already setting a bad example. take you're normal seat.”

people snickered, a few looking back to the boys. john bit his lip, suppressing his own laugh at his friend being called out.

the two sat in the back, next to a boy who was obviously new to camp as he hung on to xavier’s every word. next to him were two other girls, both of whom looked similar save for the white streak in one of their hair.

john would have just tuned out the ceremony, but when the rule skits started, remy nudged him, excitement written on his face.

“scotty boy’s in one of these. what do you want to bet it’s the one on pda and that he’s going to do it with logan and jean?”

john just shrugged, but the boy on his other side turned to remy.

“he’s the one with the sunglasses, right? i was at check in when he switched out with logan. the way they acted around each other makes me think you might be right, but who’s jean?”

“jean’s their wife,” remy answered.

the boy just nodded, not questioning the language.

after opening ceremonies—where scott, logan, and jean did do the skit on public displays of affection—john and remy headed to the dorms.

walking into the bathroom off of his room, john ran right into someone.

“sorry,” the person said, taking a step back. “guess we’re suitemates. i’m bobby.”

john looked up to see the boy remy had been talking with during opening ceremonies. he nodded in greeting, “john.”

“nice to meet you john. hopefully we can be friends.”

bobby smile was genuine and john couldn’t help the small flutter in his chest.

fuck—this could be the start of a summer romance.

**Author's Note:**

> remy calling everyone "chéri / chérie" is my aesthetic.
> 
> just fyi, the formatting of this fic is different than all my others because i'm drafting it in google docs & then copy/pasting it into the ao3 editor & i'm too lazy to use the html to remove all of the formatting.


End file.
